One In A Million
by Musiclover14eva
Summary: Miley end her relationship with Mikayla ong time ago. But when she finally wants her back she already found a new love Mitchie Torres. Will Mikayla forgive Miley and take her back or will she stay with Mitchie forever. Miley/Mikayla Mikayla/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so don't know really what im doing so hope ya like it and a friend of mine's just gave me ideas

Don't own Hannah Montana characters

"But why can't, we be together?" a teary Mikayla asked. Miley cupped Mikayla face in her hands "Mickey this will ruin both our careers" "But I luv u." Mikayla said rapping her arms around Miley waist. Miley looked at her girlfriend soon to be ex with tears in her eyes. "I luv u Miley" Mikayla said pulling Miley close trying to keep her girlfriend. "I luv u 2, but I'm sorry." Miley kissed Mikayla. Mikayla kissed back sobbing. "Goodbye Mikayla." Miley spoke her last words to Mikayla before walking out of her life, leaving a 12 year girl heart broken.

5 Years Later 17 years old

Miley came in and sat on the couch sighing. "Hey kiddo what's up?" Her daddy Billy Ray Stewart asked his daughter. "Me n Jesse broke up." Miley said leaving the part out of when she told Jess she still loves someone else she dated a long time ago, but still miss them. "O well I'm sorry to hear that." He said trying cheers her up. "Hey cheer up bud."

Miley reach for a picture of Mikayla & her she sighed thinking of Mikayla once again. "Do u still thinks she thinks about me daddy?" "IDK kid, I mean its Mikayla." He spoke not knowing the real Mikayla. "No daddy the Mikayla u knew was the Mikayla the world knew, but the one I knew was different." She defended Mikayla speaking words of her knowing the real one.

"Hey sweetie it was 5 years old. She may have moved on." Billy spoke comforting his daughter. "Dad she has moves on." "Are u sure?" Billy asked Miley sighed "Lily" She yelled. Lily came down "Yeah" "Play the tape." Miley said low. "The tape" Lily asked making sure. "Yes Lily the tape!" "Ok!" Lily began to play the tape on the TV.

"Hello Hollywood" A women spoke on the screen "We have breaking news pop star Mikayla has found a new lover after rumors kept spreading around about her relationship with Miley Stewart n in the years of dating Jake Ryan. Mikayla has found a true love which she says she never felt this way in a long time. Here is our video"

Mikayla pop up on the screen in the back seem to she was on the red carpet. "Yes, I am dating someone." She spoke with a smile "Who is it, Miley, Jake?" The friendly reported asked. "None of those names, Miley and me never had a relationship." She lied. "Me and Jake dated for about a year but it was nothing really. My girlfriend is none other then Mitchie Torres!"

"Do u means the Mitchie Torres from our own Camp Rock?" He asked excited. "Yes, o here she is now." Mikayla kinda yelled in joy. "Hey Mickey" She pecked Mikayla lips "Hey guys." She said to the camera "Aw wat a happy couple! How is u Mitchie?" asking with a smile. "I'm good really good." Mitchie said lightly side hugging Mikayla.

"Yeah we have been together for about 1 month." Mikayla said looking at Mitchie with love sick eyes

"Hope ya make it. So this is Mikayla and Mitchie news bye guys!" then signed off "Wow how long ago was this?" Billy asked kinda shocked. Miley got up "2 months ago." She spoke low "So they have been 2gether for 3 months." Lily asked worry for her best friend. "Guess so, I'm going bed!" She said before running upstairs. "Let's give her space." Billy said calmly. Lily nodded in agreement and left to meet up with her boyfriend Oliver.

Later in Miley dream

"Mikayla" A happy Miley screamed seeing her girlfriend just get back from tour "Miley" A Mikayla also screamed "God I missed u!" Miley said pulling Mikayla in a hug "I know damn I hate going on tour." Mikayla pulled Miley close "Why don't u luv 2 sing." Miley asked confused "Yes, but I luv u more." Mikayla smirked "You're so sweet!" Miley kissed her Mikayla gladly kissed back.

Miley woke up fast "OMG" "Miley? Is u k?" A sleepy Lily asked her best friend. "Um fine, actually no." Miley looked down. "U misses her don't u?" Lily asked knowing her friend hurting. Miley sighed "more then anything in the world." Lily got an idea "Well c'mon get up!" "Why it's only 9?" Miley asked confused "We need to go look for your gurl!" Lily spoke in a duh way. "Lily, please!" "No c'mon let go!" Lily grabs Miley's legs and drags her out of bed and to the door. "Ahh Lily!" Miley was laughing and screaming at the same time.

Later Racio's

"K u wants to find Mikayla?" Racio asked confused "Yes!" Lily nodded Racio smiled "Well u comes 2 rite places, my friend! Mi Racio will help u find Mikayla!" "K helps us." Miley said smiling "What in it for me?" Racio said giving a hint. A horror came on Miley face "EW nothin." Miley yelled "Then no!" Racio stated then walked away. "C'mon sit we'll find a way without u having to kiss Racio." Lily spoke with a gross face imaging Miley and Racio kissing. Miley rolled her eyes "Yea right, it's Mikayla it's not like she going visit here again, or that Mitchie going eat here."

"OMG its Mitchie Torres" A screaming Jackson yelled. Miley turned shocked "Well there u go!" Lily said putting her hands in the air "Hi can I have an um hot dog?" Mitchie said not noticing the boy hitting on her "U can have a hot dog and free Racio!" Racio smiled as he sat by her. "Um k weird" Mitchie said with a confused face "Racio she doesn't wanna b bother by a kid. She wants a man rite; I'm free is u single like to go on a date." "O um I have a girlfriend." Mitchie said awkwardly "O that to bad. O well!" Jackson said getting back to work "O c'mon sugars nothing can be better then RACIO!" Racio said with laughter Just then an arm rap around Mitchie neck lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Here the 2 chapter

Forgot in the last chapter that I don't own Mitchie too. So I don't own no one in this story

Hey Racio kid, back, off my Mitch! Is u k sweetie?" A Mikayla asked kissing Mitchie ear Mitchie giggled "I'm fine babe thx." "Anything for u, n speaking of anything get my lady a hot dog, kid!" Mikayla kinda yelled at Racio "O Mikayla of course! Jackson, hurry up!" Racio said little scared and ran Mikayla smiled "I luv u babe." "I luv u 2" Mitchie smiled and rap her arms around Mikayla neck then kiss her. Mikayla rap her arms around Mitchie waist. Then someone clear their throat.

Mikayla pulled away when she saw who it was she was shocked. "O hi I'm Mitchie." "Miley." "OMG Ur Miley its very nice 2 meets u." Mitchie smiled looking at Mikayla trying seeing her actions. "Same here" Miley smiled "Mikayla hi" "O um hi Miley" Mikayla said awkward. "I missed u." Miley said simply. "Yea wateva" Mikayla said wanting pay back. Miley looked down hurt, Mikayla broke the silence "Um Mitch here Ur hot dog." She handed it gently "C'mon we gotta go." "But I just met Miley." She said knowing its hurting Mikayla.

"O its fine Mikayla knows where I live ya can stop by later on 2day." Miley smiled. "Of course see u then Miley!" Mitchie smiled intertwines her fingers with Mikayla's fingers. "Bye Miley." Mikayla said softly leaving. "How it go." Lily asked her best friend Miley sighed "I think she still little mad that I left." "O srry." "Help me get dressed I invited them over 2 my house later!" Lily smiled "Now were talking!" She laughed Miley rolls her eyes and began running "HEY!" Lily yelled following

Later when Mikayla & Mitchie got there

"Hi Mitchie, Mikayla" Lily said smiling. "Hi!" Mitchie said smiling as well. "Hey" Mikayla said putting her kind of guy voice in. 'Wow she looks great and so hot!' Miley thought to herself. Seeing Mikayla in black skinnies jeans, and white v-shirt with a black leather jacket! Her smiled fade when she saw Mikayla lay back on the couch with Mitchie sitting in her lap. They sit and watch half way through the movie. Mikayla started lightly kissing Mitchie neck, Mitchie trying hold back a moan "Mikayla not now." "Srry can't resist." Mikayla looked at her. "Then later" Mitchie smirk

"I'm goin restroom." Mikayla said winking at Mitchie. "So how is u and Mikayla?" Lily asked Mitchie. "Were great I never been happier since my x." Mitchie said lightly playing with her fingers. "O who's that Shane Grey?" Miley asked.

"Um no my x is Zac Efron." Mitchie said blushing "OMG u dated Zac Efron!" Miley said screaming Mitchie giggled "Yea it was a 2 year relationship." "Y ya break up?" Lily asked smiling. "IDK really we just did." Mitchie said confused. About 5 mins later "U no I'm go check on Mikayla" Mitchie said walking upstairs.

"WOW she dated Zac Efron." Miley said shocked "I know right wonder y they broke up?" Lily said thinking then looked at her best friend who smirked lightly "U wanna go find him n ask you don't u?" Lily asked annoyed Miley nodded still smirking. With Mikayla & Mitchie in the bathroom! "Not here Mikayla" Mitchie stated "Plz really quick!" Mikayla eyes were full of lust. Mitchie sighed in defeat "Fine!" She kisses Mikayla hard Mikayla They u no!

10 mins later

Miley knocked on the door "Mikayla, Mitchie ya k?" Mitchie came out smiling "O I'm fine Mikayla not feeling well so were goin head home." Said blushing while walking away Mikayla came out smirking "Hey Miley" "Hi Mikayla" She said nervous Mikayla walked away. Miley was shocked at what she saw 'Mikayla shirt inside out!' Downstairs with everyone "Hey guys" Olivier said walking in. "O hi Mitchie Torres" "OMG Mitchie Torres, big fan" Olivier squealed

"How nice" Mitchie said awkwardly "Mitchie this is Olivier my boyfriend." She said annoyed while rolling her eyes "O hey Olivier, c'mon Mitch d feels so good." Mikayla said quickly. "C ya later" Mitchie said

They Leave Miley came downstairs Olivier asked confused "Um what's Mikayla doin here?" "She back in town with her girlfriend Mitchie." Lily spoke lookin at him with 'You're an idiot!' look "I guess they took things to the next level." Miley spoke sad and sat on the couch. "What does u mean?" Lily asked sitting by Miley. "Lily they stood in the bathroom for 10 mins and when they came out Mikayla shirt was inside out." Miley partially yelled but then sighed

"Aw I'm sorry Miley!" She said hugging her "I really luv her." Miley said with tears "Aw sorry!" He hugged them both


End file.
